leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CheIIy/Champion draft idea - A water based champion
Champion draft idea - A water based champion. Just drafting the abilities and their numbers. Not the background lore, champion statistics etc. Not using names for the abilities and hero unless I produce a full draft. Will be designed as a champion were mana and ability power is used to + his abilities. The mana can be removed if the values are changed. Values can also be changed if it makes the champions damage output is to high/to low. I will provide a fully drafted idea if I get feedback. Innate - XXX gives out a aura ( 550 range), which restores 0.5/1/1.5% of each friendly champions mana every second. 1% starts at lvl 8. 1.5 starts at level 14. (Feedback - The base value can be changed or it has a reduced effect on nearby champions) Q - Summons a wave which slows any enemies that pass through it by 3/6/9/12/15%. Will be controlled using the same way Rumbles R is used. Castable range will be 625. Wave length - 250/275/300/325/350. Mana cost - 85/105/125/145/165. Base magic damage - 85/115/145/175/205. Plus ratios will be + 0.04 per max mana and +0.45 ability power. Cooldown - 10/9/8/7/6 The wave will move at 800 speed. W - Summons two balls of water, one on each side of the hero and they head directly forward. Damage from each ball 75/110/145/180/215. Range 950. Missile speed 900. Cooldown 9/8.5/8/7.5/7. Mana cost 70/90/110/130/150. Scaling + 0.035 per max mana + 0.4 ability power. Each E - Creates a column of water at the location. The inside will be large enough for a champion to fit inside. It will be passable so it is not impassable terrain like Anivia's and Trundle's spell. Enemies will take magic damage if they remain inside of it, and when they enter/leave. Column diameter 200 ( A champion can fit inside a circle that large cant it?) . Damage inside it - 20/30/40/50/60 a second, damage from touching the edge - 25/50/75/100/125 a second. Scaling + 0.005 per max mana, + 0.1 ap. Cooldown - 16 (1,2)/15(3,4)/14(5). Mana cost - 75/100/125/150/175. It lasts 4 seconds. Range to center of the aoe 900. R - Summons a water elemental at the target location. Deals 60/140/220 magic damage at the target location. Castable range is 600. Scales with +0.02 per max mana and +03 ap. Diameter of the aoe circle is 175. It has a ranged attack of 45/70/95 magic damage. Attack range is 575. Armor and magic resistance is 65 at all 3 ranks. It has 800/1100/1400 hp. Their can multiply elementals up at a time. For each one alive, XXX gains +2/4/6% damage increase on all its damage output from all sources originating from XXX. Each water element last for 60 seconds (Cannot be reduced with cooldown reduction). Spell cooldown is 60 seconds ( So with cooldown reduction you can get up to two out a time) Spell cost - 5%/10%/15% of max mana. (Feedback - Change the ultimate or another spell to a heal spell) Please tell me what you think. Any faults in its design, ratios, costs etc. (Sorry if it looks messy. I rushed writing it.) Changelog - 30/7 Added feedback in (Will add this in and not put it in the change log). Clarified the W spell hopefully. Fixed grammar mistakes that I could see. Changed both ratio's of E to be 1/4 of the original value for damage per tick, not total damage. Category:Custom champions